Danse, danse
by pingoo
Summary: Post 5x21 'Exit Wounds'. One Shot.


**Titre: Danse, Danse. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Mick Rawson et Will Lamontagne. **

**Résumé: One Shot. Post 5x21 'Exit Wounds'. **

**Disclaimer: ****Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

JJ voyait rouge. C'était indécent la façon dont Mick Rawson et Emily Prentiss dansaient. Pouvez t'ont encore appeler ça de la danse? JJ rêvait d'être à la place du jeune britannique qu'elle avait elle même poussé dans les bras de la brune. Elle avait pensé que se dire qu'Emily était prise et inaccessible l'empêcherait d'avoir toutes ses pensées. A la place, elle 'dansait' avec Will et rêvait d'être dans les bras de la jolie brune. Elle détestait danser avec Will. Elle détestait lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Elle détestait son stupide accent. Elle détestait quand il lui chuchoté des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreille. Elle détestait l'entendre. Le voir. Lui parler. La liste était longue. Elle le détestait de tout son cœur. Mais elle était piégée. Il était le père de son fils, son petit Henry chéri. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle se laisser marcher sur les pieds sur la piste de danse par ce très cher Détective Lamontagne. Elle crevait de jalousie mais elle survivrait...ou pas.

Mick Rawson sourit à Emily Prentiss alors qu'ils se trémoussaient au tempo de la musique. Serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Ton plan marche mon amie, Boucles d'Or est littéralement verte de jalousie...

Emily rit à l'accent de son compagnon. Elle chercha JJ du regard, remarqua l'éclat de jalousie dans le bleu profonds mais, un lourd problème était accroché au bras de la blonde: William Lamontagne Junior.

-Peut être mais Capitain' Crawfish est toujours dans l'image... elle grimaça.

-Ça pas pour longtemps, pas pour longtemps, crois moi...

Will commençait à s'énervait. Plus il voyait JJ bavait d'envie, plus la colère lui montait à la tête, si bien que ça devenait difficile de l'ignorer. JJ était partout sauf avec lui sur la piste de danse. Surtout en direction de cette salope d'Emily Prentiss et de son nouveau toutou britanique. William Lamontagne avait toujours hait Emily Prentiss d'une force incroyable. Il avait toujours pensait que la brune était entre lui et Jenifer; comme si JJ l'embrassait elle quand elle l'embrassait lui. Il détestait ça.

-Si je t'embête dis-le...

-Quoi?! Le bleu dans les yeux de la blonde se transforma peu à peu en gris tempête. Quelle est le problème!?

-Le Problème!? Mais y'a aucun problème, voyons!? Tu risques de t'étouffer avec ta bave... Tu crois que j'te vois jamais mater ta putain de salo...

La main de JJ s'abbatit sur sa joue avec une force qu'il ne lui avait jamais soupçonné. Les yeux de la blonde lançait des éclairs.

-Retourne dans ton Sud de merde, oublis Henry et oublis moi...et, pour ton bien, ne traite plus jamais la femme que j'aime de putain, compris!? Et elle le laissa là, planter comme un clou au beau milieu du dancefloor, sa main frottant sa joue rougie par la claque monumentale qu'il avait reçu.

Mick remarqua la dispute éclatée entre JJ et Will. Il sourit à l'image de la gifle. Jennifer Jareau était très certainement un petit bout de femme qu'il ne fallait pas chercher...surtout qu'en on s'en prenait à Emily Prentiss. Avant de dire ouf, JJ était à leur niveau. Il fit tourner la brune une dernière fois et positionna sa main dans celle de la blonde. Toutes les deux lui sourirent.

-Très jolie giffle Boucles d'Or, il l'a félicita.

-Merci, j'étais plutôt inspirée...rougit-elle.

-Mesdames, il s'inclina dans une ridicule révérence et les laissa profiter de la piste de danse.

Comme par le plus grand des hasards, la musique changea. Un slow envahit les ondes. Sans un mot, Emily passa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde et JJ les siens autour du cou de la brune. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles flottaient dans ce sentiment de bien être, d'amour.

-J'ai rêvais de faire ça depuis si longtemps, murmura JJ.

-Moi aussi.

-Je me sens si idiote d'être rester si longtemps avec ce salop, alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était toi...

-Tu m'as maintenant.

Et elle l'embrassa. Le monde autour d'elles avait disparu.

Mick Rawson les regarda empêtrés dans cette bulle de bonheur, un sourire fier au lèvres. Il pourrait toujours se convertir en Cupidon si les affaires ne marchait plus. Oui, Cupidon s'était bien amusé ce soir, mais comme les bonnes choses n'ont pas toujours les fins qu'on attend, il s'avança vers William Lamontagne Junior, les mains dans les poches de son blouson de cuir, un sourire niais presque cruel au lèvres.

-Elles font un joli petit couple, n'est-ce pas Dude!?

Will allait pour lui envoyait son poing dans la gueule mais, Mick était plus adroit que lui. Il lui retourna le poignet, et dit de son accent sexy:

-Au faite, je suis d'accord avec Boucles d'Or... On ne devrait pas dire de si vilain mots, vous penser pas...?

Décidément ce n'était pas la journée de Will.


End file.
